Heirs
by Alsheon
Summary: Just for the sake of freedom and twins bond. Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu decided, rather than running away and leaving the other. They could try pushing their mom and dad for another little brother whom they could shamelessly sacrifice. Cue, awkward dates and 'romantic' atmosphere for Mr. and Madam Ye. Never mind that. Abort Mission. They didn't ask these many siblings!


"I can't believe you at all! You despicable shameless bastard!"

"Why, look who's speaking. Weren't you the one who came up with _this_ in the first place?"

Going back to the start of the rebellion in the Ye twins' earlier part of life, those who are involved knew that the twins simply didn't want to be involved with their family. Their father and mother knew about this too, but they simply ignored their sons' wish, after all, they were born in this family, they're also responsible for this family's future.

The one who is against it the most might be the youngest son, Ye Qiu, the fact that he schemed to run away might be a brilliant highlight on _how much he hates his family and responsibility._

But going by that... Ye Xiu too...

Ye Xiu sighed as he finally relaxed his posture in response to his younger brother's near-tears expression, "I won't sacrifice myself to stay here just so you could run away, never." The only reason Ye Xiu find this whole thing tolerable is because he has his younger twin brother by his side, he'd gone crazy if Ye Qiu is not here.

"You're the eldest, they didn't need me as long as you're here! Just set me free, will you?!" Ye Qiu snapped. He can't bear to be in this house anymore, he just wanted to run away, where to? He doesn't know but as long as he's away, he'll feel better.

"But _I_ need _you!_ " Ye Xiu snapped back. The pair of brothers then went silent, staring at each other with a different expression on their identical face. The twins looked away at the same time, Ye Xiu sighed tiredly whereas Ye Qiu shifted uncomfortably.

No one moved for a few painful moments before Ye Qiu looked up, appearing as he had just gone through an exhausting tribulation, "I'm sorry..." That's quite mature of him, as the second son who was always unruly and proud, the number of times he says sorry sincerely could be counted by fingers.

In the end, if his younger brother is willing to understand, Ye Xiu also has no reason to continue giving him a cold shoulder, "Just stop with that selfish train of thought, we're brothers, _twins,_ we should never be separated over this kind of selfish things."

Ye Qiu clenched his hands, "But I truly want to run away..." He expressed, his tone made Ye Xiu feels pity for him but he swatted that feeling away.

"Why are you so stubborn about running away? What's your plan after you arrived to that of the outside world?" Ye Xiu challenged.

"I... I just want to run away," Ye Qiu admitted.

Seeing his foolish brother, Ye Xiu sighed, "I'm not letting you run. I'd rather run away myself rather than being left behind _alone._ " Ye Xiu emphasized.

"But in the end, you're the rightful heir! You're the one who will succeed all of our bussiness, it's useless for me to be here," Ye Qiu argued.

"But I need _you_ as my mental support," Ye Xiu said back. "It's either you _stay,_ or I'm _going away._ "

"That's unfair, I have no serious excuse to stay here. _You_ did!"

"We're twins! We're sharing our joy and sadness or I'm ditching you!"

"That's selfish!" Ye Qiu stood up.

"I learned it from _you,_ " Ye Xiu shot back.

They once again came into a draw in their argument before Ye Qiu sulked back into the sofa, hugging a cat-face cushion into his hands for comfort, "Why can't our family has more heirs? Preferably _willing_ heirs..." Ye Qiu mumbled tiredly. He knew he won't win an argument against his eloquent brother and can only lament. He will be accompanying his older twin till old and married if it's going this way...

Ye Xiu perked up, "That's it."

"Huh?"

" _More_ heirs... We need more siblings to take over all of these burdens out of us," Ye Xiu stood up with a glazed look like he had finally found an oasis in the middle of a desert.

Ye Qiu blinked rapidly, "That's easier said than done. You know mother and father's relationship is colder than Ituri River, sometimes the smell of gunpowder could even be detected!"

"They managed to make us fifteen years ago, they can manage more," Ye Xiu insisted. "Mother's age is also still possible to conceive another child or two."

"Ye Xiu... Your line of thinking is scaring me, what are you planning?" Ye Qiu asked cautiously.

"Do you want to get out or not?"

"I want to!"

"Then, let us make a grand plan to bring the spring once more to our mother and father," Ye Xiu declared.

"Spring- I don't know Ye Xiu... Will it succeed?" Ye Qiu hesitated.

"Succeed or not, our dreams depend on this," Ye Xiu said seriously.

"Dreams? You want to run away too?"

"We're twins, naturally our dreams are nine to ten points similar."

"Then, what's the plan?"

"We'll make mother and father fall in love again, so hard that they forget that they already have two sons who are fifteen-years-old. So utterly in love that they'll be as careless as those foolish teenagers who forget to-."

Ye Qiu blushed a bit, "T-That's... Can you not be so vulgar on your words?"

Ye Xiu crossed his arms. "Are you in or not?"

Ye Qiu quickly nodded, "I'm in!"

And so, the dragon twins of Ye Family joined hands to make sure their father and mother could taste the joy of spring once more again. For the next few months, the poor strict madam Ye and the cold Mr. Ye have to deal with countless ambiguous atmosphere, unknown numbers of dates, many coaxings from their sons, sudden understandings, realizations and revelations on each other.

It's hard to describe their second time of falling in love, but it all could be attributed to their hardworking sons who whole-heartedly tried to mend their broken relationship.

A year later, Ye Family welcomed a new pair of boy twins much to Grandpa and Grandma Ye's pleasant surprise. The boy twins proceeded to be named Ye Qian and Ye Xian. Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu high-fived so hard after the birth of their younger brothers, the family thought that they were just too happy at the new additions and let them celebrate.

Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu thought their plan is flawless without a hole, absolutely brilliant. They're immensely happy at their success, thinking that with this nothing will stop them in the future.

Sadly, reality is not always beautiful... Their father and mother became too affectionate to each other and reluctant to even part for too long, initially this is good, but eventually it's just simply a disaster. The Ye parents become more and more careless and eventually just ditched everything including babysitting to their oldest twins before going aboard for their honeymoon...

This is just disaster waiting to happen...

* * *

"Ye Qian, behave," Ye Xiu said sternly at his third brother who kept trying to squeeze his face with his tiny claw, but the baby happily gurgled at Ye Xiu's annoyed face.

Ye Qiu is beside him, patting Ye Xian's back soothingly to get the youngest sleep early, "You would think mother and father coming early, but it's been an hour already," The second son looked impatiently at the clock on the wall.

The oldest twins are seventeen right now, just a few months before adulthood, but already been forced being part-time parents for their younger brothers for ten months, what's more ironic is that they were doing so fine at it too.

"Thinking that the one who drive them is grandpa, it's not really a surprise," Ye Xiu mentioned.

Ye Qiu was about to say something when the front door of their mansion is opened and their grandma came in with grand grinning face, making the oldest pair of twins shivered, "Xiu-er, Qiu-er, we have a surprise~"

Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu looked at each other alarmingly before looking back at their paternal grandmother, "What's wrong, grandma? Where's father and mother?" Ye Qiu said nervously.

"They're bringing the surprise here!" Grandma Ye exclaimed giddily as she approached her sitting grandsons, haish, who knew she would gain these many grandchildren? This really make her happy in her old days. "Now, close your eyes!"

Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu looked at each other before shrugging and closing their eyes boredly, "Exactly what plays we're playing?" Ye Xiu said boredly.

"Shush," Grandma Ye playfully shushed.

"This will not be life-threatening, right?" Ye Qiu said nervously.

"No, darling."

"It's not Ye Heng-tang ge*, right?" Ye Xiu asked. (Tang-ge: [elder]Cousin with the same last name)

"No, Heng-er is still in Japan."

"It's not Ye Ming-tang ge, right?" Ye Qiu asked next.

"Ming-er is still in Paris. Why? You two missed your tang-ge? I can call them back to cater you-"

""No,"" Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu interrupted. It's already their blessings that their Tang-ge's are all aboard, why would they want them to come back? To be bullied and teased, not to mention harassed all day?

There are some shufflings coming near them and they waited patiently before they're instructed to open their eyes, as they slowly open their eyes with blank look, they're quickly welcomed with wide grins of their mother, father, grandmother, grandfather... and few other relatives such as their uncles and aunts.

"Surprise!" They all exclaimed to the older dragon twins of Ye family with wide grins, Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu, however, stared unblinkingly at two pink bundles on their father and mother's arms.

"Xiu-er, Qiu-er, Qian-er, Xian-er, meet your new little sisters! Ye Xing and Ye Qing!" Their father happily introduced and showed them the two pink bundles.

The older pair of twins stared disbelievingly at their new baby sisters and speechlessly looked up, "You... When did you get pregnant?" Ye Xiu asked speechlessly to their mother.

"Haha, are you surprised? I hid it from you guys, even your grandma and grandpa knew nothing about it until a few hours ago!" The youthful face of Madam Ye lightened up with motherly brilliance.

"You... How could you gave birth to another child? Qian and Xian are still fourteen-months old!" Ye Qiu exclaimed with disbelief.

"Your sisters are just a month and a half," Mr. Ye said casually.

"No matter how you see it, this is simply not healthy!" Ye Xiu exclaimed incredulously.

Mr. Ye's face grew solemn, "That's also what I want to say to you two. Your mother's condition became bad after giving birth to your sisters, she's easily tired these days."

Madam Ye nodded tiredly, "Yes, doctor said I need to take it easy for these several months."

"So, I'm intending to take your mother to a peaceful environment, preferably some warm tropical country to recuperate. While recuperating, I don't think she could take care of your sisters, so we decided to leave your sisters here in the main family and hire several nannies to help you two to take care of your sisters and brothers."

Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu paled.

"So, we leave the arrangement to you, okay? Ye Xiu, Ye Qiu."

Having two overly affectionate parents are also not good! Damn it!"

* * *

"I don't care about this anymore, I'm going to join a professional league for Glory and no one will stop me," Ye Xiu at the age of eighteen, finally released his rebellious teenager nature because of the situation.

"You can apply for that Tiny Herb, it's pretty nearby," Ye Qiu also didn't care about being all proper anymore as he tried to balance the milk bottle in Ye Qing's hands and entertain Ye Xian.

"No, I'm joining Excellent Era. One Autumn Leaf had always been in Excellent Dynasty and I already promised my partner to go there," Ye Xiu shook his head.

"What? Alright, where is this Excellent Era?"

"H City."

"That's so far away, what about the business? The twins? The youngest twins? Me?" Ye Qiu said indignantly.

"Didn't we just recently create some new branches in H City, I'm also going to take care of those, as for our baby siblings... I'm taking Ye Qian and Ye Xing with me," Ye Xiu said confidently.

"Wait, you're just taking a much easier path," Ye Qiu glared.

"New branches are harder to take care that what it seemed, Ah Qiu. Plus, I'm also paving my own dream career whilst at it, stop whining, you're not suffering alone," Ye Xiu said in annoyance. "I'm taking some nannies with me too, bye!"

"Wait, you're going away today?!"

With Ye Qian strapped on his back and Ye Xing sleeping peacefully in the baby trolly, Ye Xiu started his way of rebellion.

* * *

"They're so cute!" Su Muqiu cooed, his pointer finger was currently clasped in Ye Qian's hands. "Mucheng, Mucheng, look! They're absolutely the cutest baby I've ever seen- after you of course, but then again I don't really remember how you looked like when you were a baby, but the point stands, they're cute!"

Su Mucheng kissed Ye Xing's forehead, sniffing the calming floral aroma that come off from the baby girl, "Yup, they're cute! But, Ye-ge, won't your parents be worried if you bring along your two baby siblings with you?" Su Mucheng asked.

"Parents? What are those?" Ye Xiu furrowed his brows, "My baby siblings only have me to depend on, our parents? It would be lucky enough for them to even call once a week, but _that too_ cannot even be achieved." Don't get Ye Xiu wrong, he loves his parents but sometimes they're just too much.

"What? Did your parents lived separately?" Su Muqiu asked as he carefully picked up Ye Qian who squealed in glee.

"Aboard, last time I checked they're in a fancy resort somewhere in Indonesia," Ye Xiu disgruntledly said.

"Another country?!" Su Muqiu and Su Mucheng gasped.

"Then, you only raise your siblings all by yourself?" Su Mucheng asked in astonishment.

"What's so surprising about that, Mucheng? I raised you by myself too," Su Muqiu raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Yeah, but Ye-ge got _two,_ and they're still babies too," Su Mucheng gestured.

"Make it four," Ye Xiu stated.

"What?" Su Mucheng looked at him blankly.

"I have four baby siblings, and if you counted my own whiny younger twin brother, I have five younger siblings," Ye Xiu held up five fingers.

"Five?!" Su Mucheng gasped.

"You're a twin?!" Su Muqiu's eyes litted up.

"We all are," Ye Xiu pointed at Ye Qian in Su Muqiu's arms and Ye Xing at Su Mucheng's lap, "Ye Qian and Ye Xing are also a twin, their counterparts are with my younger twin brother in B city."

"Awesome!" Su Muqiu gasped in awe.

"Then, you and your twin took care of the four babies by yourselves?" Su Mucheng asked.

"No, we have several nannies with us to help," Ye Xiu took Ye Xing off from Su Mucheng's lap and put her on his own lap. "Or else, I'd probably be crazy now."

"I can help you from now on," Su Mucheng eagerly volunteered.

"Thanks."

* * *

Han Wenqing did not know what to say when he sees Excellent Era's pair of captain and vice-captain, the fact that the two of them are holding a baby respectively might be the cause.

"I'm Han Wenqing, Desert Dust's owner... Which one of you is One Autumn Leaf?" Han Wenqing asked carefully, minding the sleeping baby in the vice-captain's arms.

"Me, I'm Ye Xiu. Nice to meet you, Han Wenqing," Ye Xiu smiled and nodded curtly, careful not to wake up Ye Xing in his arms.

"I'm Excellent Era's captain, Su Muqiu, Dancing Rain, but I used to play as Autumn Tree," Su Muqiu then introduce himself out of propriety.

Han Wenqing nodded in understanding as his gaze strayed to the babies in each of their arms, "Why are you bringing kids here?"

"My sister is left at home, so no one could babysit them, not to mention the nannies were out to buy some necessities, so we're babysitting them for the time being-" Su Muqiu stopped halfway as Ye Qian pulled his hair. "Ow-!"

"Ye Qian, behave!" Ye Xiu said sternly as he tried to gently pry Ye Qian's grip over Su Muqiu's hair.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me do it myself, Ye Xiu, you're making- ouch!" Su Muqiu exclaimed.

"Sorry, hang on a bit, I got this," Ye Xiu said but Ye Xing in his arms suddenly shifted and woke up from her twelve minutes nap, she started crying.

"Oh no... We only got her to sleep twelve minutes ago!" Su Muqiu panicked.

Ye Xiu stopped trying to help his friend and immediately patted his fifth sister to calm down, "Sshh, Xing'er, my morning star, don't cry, big brother is here..." Ye Xiu expertly cooed but Ye Xing was having none of it and wailed louder.

"Get her milk bottle, maybe she's hungry!" Su Muqiu said seriously as he succeeded to pry his hair off from Ye Xian's grip.

"Can you get it please?" Ye Xiu begged.

"I don't know where you keep it."

"It's in the red duffle bag."

"You have red duffle bag?"

"I'll hold her while you go get it," Suddenly Han Wenqing decided to speak up.

"Really? Thanks, I'll be back quick," Ye Xiu carefully transferred Ye Xing to Han Wenqing's arms who surprisingly held her very easily and expertly.

"Sorry, if we have our teammates here we wouldn't trouble you..." Su Muqiu said embarrassedly, everytime the kids were out of Ye Xiu's or Su Muqiu's (additionally Su Mucheng's) hands, they would just scream really loudly. The entire Excellent Era is really afraid to hold them actually... But Han Wenqing didn't need to know that.

"It's okay," Han Wenqing nodded understandingly and looked down to the baby girl in his arms, she's very young, maybe not a year old yet. "Your big brother will be back soon, I know you're a brave girl, you can survive for a minute without him. So prove it to me, okay?" Han Wenqing said gently to the sobbing baby, his tone even make his vice-captain frozen in shock. Even Su Muqiu, who only knew him for a few minutes, was really surprised at Han Wenqing's action.

Maybe it's because of the soothing voice and the baby was very young to distinguish between beauty and beastly look, unlike other kids, Ye Xing immediately calmed down, although she's still sobbing for a bit.

Ye Xiu came back, totally relieved that his little sister did not scream Han Wenqing's ears off, "Sorry for the wait, Xing-er, are you hungry?" Ye Xiu asked gently.

"They looked like a pair of parents, don't they?" Tyranny's vice-captain, Ji Leng*, said a bit too blankly as he observed that the other captains and vice-captains also paused to look over.

"Then, what does that make me?" Su Muqiu exclaimed in disbelief.

"... You can join them with the baby boy, then, it'll look like three parents," Ji Leng said simply.

Su Muqiu was about to reply with a snide remark when suddenly he heard a really cute giggles came from Ye Xing, his mouth immediately changed his intended snide remark to "Aww!" as he cooed at Ye Xing's giggles.

Ye Xiu is also smiling a lot, "You're pretty good with kids," he praised Han Wenqing.

"I had a niece and nephew at home, when their mom's out, I'd be the one who babysits them," Han Wenqing explained as he handed Ye Xing over to Ye Xiu.

"How convenient, I bet your sister did not leave them completely to you," Ye Xiu said with dead-tired face.

Han Wenqing blinked, and looked at Ye Xing then to Ye Qian, "If you need a hand, I can help-"

"Thank you!" Ye Xiu immediately jumped to answer.

"Yes, that would be great!" Su Muqiu exclaimed.

"You guys are that desperate?!" Ji Leng exclaimed incredulously.

* * *

"Ye Xian- I swear, if you make Ye Qing cried again, I'll send you back to B city," Ye Qiu glared at the fourth son who already in his second year of life, which was more than two years of parenting in Ye Qiu's point of view.

Ye Xian held up his hands, "I just wanted to touch her! But she always wailed before I got to!"

"Well, that her signal to tell you to _not touch her_ , so don't touch her," Ye Qiu said sternly as he sat down on the audience chair.

"Hot," Ye Qing suddenly said, her little angelic face scrunched up in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Qing-er but sadly they didn't have VIP seats here," Ye Qiu said softly.

"This sucks."

"Ye Xian!"

"Let's ask big brother for cold seats!" Ye Xian said.

"We're supposedly to be his surprise-"

" _Hot!_ " Ye Qing whined.

"We only need to be here for a while-"

"Second brother, this place reeks!" Ye Xian whined.

"I promise it won't be long. You can even use my phone to play," Ye Qiu reluctantly gave up his phone to his fourth brother.

"Hot!" Ye Qing exclaimed, pulling on Ye Qiu's tie.

"Alright, alright, little princess, I'll get you a fan and fan you. You'll be like a princess, got it?" Ye Qiu said pamperingly and pulled out a fan from his duffle bag. "Now, as a princess, you need to sit calmly in my lap, all elegant and pretty without a single cry, okay?"

Ye Qing looked reluctant but finally nodded in agreement.

Great, Ye Xiu better win this stupid tournament quick, or Ye Qiu is gonna riot.

* * *

In the end, waiting there is just too much for Ye Qiu, so he placed his baby sister in her stroller and strapped Ye Xian on his back, before marching out for the backstage. He didn't care, he'll use any means to get in there.

But turn out, he didn't need to throw in any money nor use his family identity to get into the backstage- no he just needed to stroll in confidently and no guards dared to stop him. Damn straight.

At least this place has air conditioner- Ye Qiu slowed down his step when he sees there are already some people in the backstage, a pair of woman and man, perhaps a relative to one of the players or the managers?

"Ye Qian!" Ye Xian suddenly exclaimed high-pitchedly which made Ye Qiu did a double-take, no kidding, the boy in the girl's arms is his third brother.

Ye Qian snapped his head so quickly when he heard his twin's familiar voice, "Ye Xian!" He also exclaimed happily and maybe squeaked a bit.

Han Wenqing and Su Mucheng turned to look at the newcomers, it quickly turned to be a staring contest between Ye Qiu, Han Wenqing and Su Mucheng.

"Ah... The younger twin..." Su Mucheng mumbled.

Han Wenqing looked at Ye Qing who is in the stroller, napping, then looked at the very awake Ye Xing in his arms, surprisingly, the two babies were dressed the same for today. No doubt, Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu's fashion sense were having some telepathy unknowingly.

Ye Qiu observed them for quite a while and couldn't help but twitched, an underage girl and a scary looking guy. Just where does his twin's common sense gone?!

 _Meanwhile,_

Ye Xiu suddenly sneezed, making One Autumn Leaf messed up pretty badly and losing the tempo. Luckily, Qi Breaker and Dancing Rain were there to cover up for him.

 _Dancing Rain: What happened?!_

 _One Autumn Leaf: Nothing._

Ye Xiu carelessly replied. He felt like someone is cursing him right now... Moreover, it felt like his little brother... Did Ye Qian learned how to curse yet?

* * *

 *** I don't care, I put Ji Leng as the vice-captain, unless someone can name me the real original! He killed One Autumn Leaf really badassly before retiring, so he's the vice captain! The Wiki didn't tell me anything!**

 **This is a one-shot (adopt if you want) until proven otherwise... Perhaps some snippets... But still a one-shot until proven otherwise!**


End file.
